


Comfort

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Grew up as a test subject, He wasn't rescued as a baby, MT Prompto elements, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, blood and death, body horror kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompto has lived his entire life as test subject in Niflheim and had only ever been touched in a clinical setting. Now, three strangers break into the facility where he is and find him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Comfort

Prompto had grown up in a lab, he’d been experimented on, operated on, and force fed through tubes. He had been held here his entire life and as a result barely had any sense of self, he only knew that he was called Prompto, and that he lived in Niflheim.

He had blond hair that always stuck out at strange angles, and his blue eyes were unique. A freak result of a new drug they injected into him two years ago had made his irises look as if they were made from shattered glass, with shards of black leaking outwards from his pupils. It was his ‘day off’, meaning that they had tested on him enough over the last few days that he was not to be tied to his metal slab today, instead he had to eat what they gave him and exercise his whole body. It was not enjoyable in any sense but he was able to move and stretch his stiff muscles and seizing joints, so he forced himself to try his hardest and not complain about being in pain. He was just thankful that none of the experiments recently had involved cutting him open – the recovery was hell.

Prompto stood up slowly, peeling off his white scrubs and pulling the grey jogging bottoms and t-shirt on, his prescribed clothing for exercise. There was a commotion outside, men shouting for help and the clanging of blades. Prompto hurriedly put his trainers on and peered out of the small square window on his door, a flash of blue going past made him blink and cover his eyes.

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself. He tried to open the door. It didn’t budge, of course it was locked. So he looked through the glass again, trying to see anything he could of what was transpiring outside. Four doctors were lying on the ground, red marks growing on their chests, their backs, and the last one, closest to his door had had his throat sliced open, a red geyser spurting out of it. He felt a sick satisfaction as he saw the life leave the man’s eyes. He was one of _them_ that had hurt him.

A tall man with glasses blocked his view suddenly, concern growing in his eyes. Prompto panicked and stepped back, eyes wide. Who were these men? Were they going to kill him now? He had no weapon or even an object he could use as one, and he’d had no fight training anyway so it’d be all but useless for him even there were a weapon in the room. He held his hands up, trying to show he was not going to harm them.

There was a slight tapping sound coming from the door before it was pushed open. The man who had looked at him stood watching as two others ran in; one tall and packed with muscles and another close to Prompto's own height and build with black hair. 

Prompto felt a chill spread down his spine. This would be the day he died, _at least it won’t be on an operating table,_ he thought idly. “Make it quick,” he said to them.

“What?” the dark haired man asked, “We’re not going to hurt you.”

The man he’d first seen stepped in front of the others, he spoke as he stretched a hand out towards Prompto. “We’re from Lucis, we received reports that Niflheim’s scientists had been running illegal experiments and had kidnapped travelling Lucians. I am going to assume that you are not a kidnapped traveller…” he explained, his accent was unlike anything Prompto had heard before. His eyes darted up to look at Prompto’s hair, “Where are you from?”

Prompto didn’t answer, instead he looked down and shook his head.

“Were you born in Niflheim?”

He nodded.

“We won’t hurt you.” The man placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto flinched instinctively, the only time he had ever been touched were occasions where he was tied down or hooked up to machines. They were always cold, clinical reasons. Aside from that, he had never been touched.

“Ignis, the guy’s terrified, back away,” insisted the tallest one of the trio.

Prompto stepped backwards quickly, smacking his back against the wall. “Who are you people? I heard you being called ‘Ignis’?” he asked as he looked at the one with glasses.

The man nodded, “Yes, I’m Ignis, this is Noctis and Gladio.” He explained, gesturing first to the smaller man, then the tall one who had the most intimidating presence out of the three.

“Do you have a name?” Gladio asked.

“Prompto.”

“Prompto…where do you live? We can help you to get back home.” Noctis queried. Clearly none of them knew of Niflheim’s experiments or that they had made their own subjects and raised them there.

Prompto chewed on his bottom lip, “I live here, I've never been outside.”

The silence in the room was deafening. The three men’s shock resounded in the space between them.

“What?”

Prompto edged away from the wall, and decided that he had nothing to lose by telling them everything he could. “I was born here, and I’ve grown up here. I’m a test subject,” he held up his wrist to display the black barcode tattooed onto it, “I have been used to test new drugs, new machines for operating rooms, magitek technology. I’ve been force-fed, drugged, knocked out, tied down and I’ve only ever known a regimented, laboratory based existence.” He slumped forward, now having no idea what he was going to be used for.

Noctis sat down beside him, “you okay with touch? I swear we will not hurt you.” Prompto nodded his consent and felt one thin arm wrap around his shoulders. No one had ever touched him to _comfort_ him. He fell silent, feeling his shoulders shaking and moisture formed on his cheeks. He brought a hand up and wiped away a tear; for years, he had refused to cry, he shut himself into a box in his mind and endured the experiments that they put him through. Now, someone who meant no harm was touching him and he didn't know what to do. Gladio sat on his other side and wrapped an arm around him too, and Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

Prompto’s life of pain and torture ran through his mind like a horror film, the heat from the men surrounding him warmed him down to his bones and for the first time in his life, he felt _safe _.__

____

“I don’t know what I’d do outside of this place.” He whispered.

____

Ignis answered, “If you like, you can come with us. We will protect you and help you find out who you want to be.”

____

Prompto looked up, fresh tears falling down his face. He nodded quickly, not wanting to lose the first people who had given him comfort.

____


End file.
